


if I was born as a blackthorn tree (i'd wanna be felled by you)

by brucemiahs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, COVID-19, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, I'm not sorry not really, M/M, Masturbation Mentioned, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Student Anakin Skywalker, and they were ROOMMATES, because for a really quick moment sounds like he creamed his pants in five seconds, just realized I should have tagged it, masturbation for a really quick moment, no beta we die like men, pro gamer obi-wan kenobi, quatantine, streamer obi-wan kenobi, very British obi-wan kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucemiahs/pseuds/brucemiahs
Summary: obi-wan was stuck with his roommate, anakin, in quarantine. things end up great for both of them.or, a gamer!obi-wan au no one asked for, but here i am.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	if I was born as a blackthorn tree (i'd wanna be felled by you)

**Author's Note:**

> it started as a joke on the gc, but I though I should write it and share it with you guys; shout out to the vejpowy incydent gc and especially you, kaśka, thank you for taking your gamer experience and making it into crack headcanons.  
> I should also add that I myself don't have any gaming experience (or streaming experience, I just watch like, one streaming chanel on twitch) and I don't know shit about any of the games that will be mentioned in this fic, I'm full on trusting my bros here and shit they said about these games.  
> it's bound to be a disaster, isn't it?  
> anyway, you're welcome.

it all started with the fucking quarantine, because, obviously.

obi-wan though that now, when most of the people are staying home; school and universities doing online classes, some people working from home - it will be the perfect time to start doing daily streams, because obi-wan's gotta eat, okay? and pay rent and taxes and all that bullshit, because he's paying taxes, alright? he's always being asked about this and yes, the fact that he works online doesn't stop him from paying taxes.

so, it was actually a pretty good idea. it got him and people who are his viewers something to do, now that they can't help it but stay home.

it turned out not to be such a bloody great idea. and it was all his roommates' fault.

he and anakin have known each other for a year and lived in the same apartment for as long. anakin studies engineering at the university near their home, and he takes studying very seriously. maybe not as seriously as some of his netflix shows, but he's still authentically serious about it. his mom is from middle east, but he was born and raised in the great britain; he bleaches his hair light blonde, he likes to study in the library, he cries very often, nearly always in their shared bathroom, he's an emotional, loyal, kind and generous man. they have been friends from the very moment when they first met because when you meet someone like anakin skywalker it's very hard not to adore him imminently.and obi-wan's not so bad himself, with his wit, intellect, kind words and contagious laughter. really, when they first met it was at once like they have known each other for their whole lives. even their, rather big, age difference couldn't stop it. it was just so easy for them to fall into that routine where they talk and message constantly, where they are always there to listen to the other, where they share at least one meal a day with the other and share all of their friends. it quickly became like it was now: when there's kenobi, you will find skywalker not far behind.

so why exactly is it anakin's fault?

now, that he was self-quarantining and taking online classes, he was at home all day, every day. and he was very annoying about it.

*

it started with innocently enough. obi-wan just started his first of many daily streams on twitch. he was playing some sort of game that made him really emotional, as in, made him really angry when he was losing. it also had this really nice soundtrack, so he was playing it rather loudly. no genuine loud, just louder than usual.

then he saw a comment in the chat. from anakin's account.

_skyguy98: can you turn it down a little bit? I can't hear my professor rn_

so maybe he was making more noise than he though.

he doesn't read all the comments, okay? it's just that anakin has been obi-wan's subscriber for over eight months, so his name is nicely featured. he can also use obi-wan's exclusive emojis, which he claims is the only reason he subscribed in the first place.

so he turned volume down, and said:

"okay, focus on your class then"

which would be okay, only if his viewers haven't picked it up.

_skowroniara: who the fuck is that?_

_jenmishe: who watches your stream while they're having a class lmao mood_

and obi-wan shouldn't answer these comments, he knew he shouldn't but he did it anyway.

"it was my roommates, he's having an online class across the hall."

and that should be it. but the chat exploded with questions.

_ratboyhot: why haven't we heard about him before?_

and okay, anakin is his friend, he's a best friend even if he was being honest, but he doesn't share much information about his private life with his audience. and they are well aware. so maybe that's why they are suddenly vivid about the fact that he has a roommate.

he mentions it to anakin, much later, when they are having a midnight snack together.

"hmm" is all he says, extremely tired after a day of online classes and trying to build a robot, or whatever is that he does when he stays in his room for hours.

so obi-wan doesn't think about it at all when he goes to bed, because anakin clearly doesn't give a shit about the fact that obi-wan's viewers now know about his existence.

*

the next day he sleeps in, because he can, okay? not because he's lazy or doesn't have anything to do, no, it's just that he can wake up late and still have enough time to work, thank you very much. he expected anakin has already woken and is now making a mess in the kitchen or watching his netflix shows in the living room. what he didn't expect is that he's in his room. watching netflix on his expensive gaming set. and getting hot cheetos all over it.

"what are you doing, exactly?" obi-wan asks, as calmly as he can.

anakin looks like a deer in the headlights. he probably expected obi-wan to sleep in a little longer. not that he would have made it with cleaning all the mess he has made before obi-wan would wake up. he probably wasn't planning on cleaning at all. little shit.

"are you a bloody moron?" he asks him, because, for fuck's sake, what the hell was he thinking? "I work at this thing, you know? and now it's all dirty!" he couldn't help it but to rise his voice a little bit, because he really was angry, okay? he doesn't get mad easily or often, but there are certain things that make him mad, and anakin knows them by heart, so he knew what he was getting into.

"you have such nice speakers, you know that obi-wan" he says with that innocent look on his face "you know they're very nice, and I wanted to watch _beastars_ with a nice sound, okay?" the idiot really thinks he's going to get out of it that easily.

"you know how expensive that thing it and you got it dirty anyway, didn't you mate?" obi-wan fussed, and okay, maybe anakin's technique was working a little bit, but who could have stayed mad at the bloody dingbat, when he looked like a kicked puppy, eyes all pretty and his mouth pouting? obi-wan wasn't some heartless monster, okay?

"I'll help you clean it up" anakin just says, and oh god, is he serious?

"you won't even clean it up yourself, you just expect me to do it, innit?" obi-wan knows anakin well enough to know he won't help him, but he can't exactly get mad at him, now, can he? he doesn't know why, exactly, but he can't ever get seriously mad at anakin, especially when he is just being himself. even if it means he's too confident and sometimes arrogant. he's obi-wan's best friend. obi-wan can't be mad at him for the way he is.

obi-wan knows about how anakin mostly fakes his confidence, because he's deeply insecure about nearly everything. so when he's playing a too confident dirtbag obi-wan just smiles, amused and wishes for his insecurities to go away, because anakin is bloody perfect, if he's being honest, but you didn't hear that from him, okay? anakin may be anxious, but he's got an ego a size of a small elephant, he doesn't want to add to it. too much, at least. sometimes he just can't help himself with complimenting anakin. he's just such a lovely young man.

okay, so obi-wan may have a problem after all. but he's been ignoring it for a while, he can ignore it a little bit longer.

he told anakin to finish his show quickly, so he can clean his set up before he'll need to start streaming. anakin beamed at him with this amazing smile of his, leaving obi-wan all flushed. he really can't deal with him sometimes, especially when he acts like obi-wan is the best person on earth. or when he says it. he says it a lot.

he very much couldn't deal with anakin at that moment.

*

obi-wan knew about ahsoka tano before he met her. she was a streamer, just like him, but with a much smaller following, because she wasn't doing it professionally like him, it was just a hobby for her; a hobby that helped her financially. ahsoka turned out to be one of anakin's friends, so when they met ahsoka was really excited. she knew him, she told him how much she enjoys watching his streams and his gaming content, which was nice, and because he knew ahsoka was one of the better small content creators, he told her they should play something together on a stream. it turned out to be so much better than he expected, so they ended up collabing a couple of times on his twitch channel, and on hers as well. it helped ahsoka gain more viewers, which she deserved.

they were once again streaming together, this time _call of duty: warzone._

"you kind of suck, obi-wan" ahsoka was trying to get him mad, but it wasn't that easy.

"watch yourself, young one" he wasn't that impressed by her skills. they had never played _call of duty_ together before.

the chatroom was full of goofy comments, thanks to his remark.

_jenmishe: obi-wan is so old omg_

_skowroniara: yOuNG OnE_

_wiecznykac: what is your roommate doing?_

"what have you told them about anakin?" ahsoka asks unexpectedly.

"what?" obi-wan asks, too focused on the game.

"they are asking about anakin in the chat." she explains.

obi-wan shrugs.

_ratboyhot: so his name is anakin huh_

_zabolumar: I'm so gonna stalk this anakin out_

"no stalking anakin" said ahsoka "he's not that interesting anyway. he posts dumb photos of his face on instagram and memes on twitter. screams that he wants a joyfriend a lot. he's the whiniest person i know."

"the whitest?" obi-wan asks, clearly confused.

"the whiniest. w-h-i-n-i-e-s-t. he's not even white, what the fuck obi-wan? why would i say that." she shrugs "don't worry, you're the whitest person i know."

obi-wan is very tired these days and it doesn't help that all of his closest friends turned out to be younger than him. yeah, whatever, he can deal with the fact that he doesn't get their sense of humor.

_skowroniara: obi-wan doesn't get millennial sense of humor ahsoka_

"yeah you're right, obi-wan's only good at dad jokes"

"excuse you, anakin laughs at my jokes" now obi-wan is really confused. he isn't that old. "and i'm a millennial myself, mate, i'm not that old." he looks at the chatroom and instantly regrets it " _sko- skowroniara_ " he says with his worts attempt at polish accent "don't make me take away your admin mod."

_skowroniara: you wouldn't_

obi-wan does. the chatroom is a mess. obi-wan has many regrets.

"they're using the only brain cell this chat has, obi, give it back." ahsoka laughs like this isn't the worst day of obi-wan's carrier. the comments are so vulgar, and there are so many, obi-wan doesn't know how one person can ban so many of them before he sees them. his viewers probably thought it would be funny. it really isn't.

later, when they're finished with the stream, he texts anakin to _please, put on the kettle for tea_. anakin answers with three thumps ups.

"i'm gonna have my afternoon tea with anakin" he tells ahsoka, who's doing something on her phone.

"anakin actually drinks this shit?" she asks, not looking up.

""this shit" is a very expensive tea, thank you very much, mate" obi-wan doesn't miss the look of amusement in her eyes, he just chose to ignore it. it's not like his tea is really that bad, anakin told him once it has a weird taste, but he has been drinking it with him nearly every afternoon for the past few months, so he must have grown into liking it, right? why would he be still drinking it, if that wasn't the case?

when they drink their afternoon tea obi-wan looks very closely at anakin. he takes little sips at first, because it still is hot, and he does that face when he should be looking funny, but for obi-wan he just looks quite adorable.

well, shit.

*

the day it all goes to shit is wednesday.

obi-wan's stream has gone late and he was just finishing up when anakin burst into his room.

"obi! you won't belive it" one second he was at the door, and the next...well, he was in obi-wan's lap "professor yoda-"

"anakin, i'm in the middle of a live stream" what was he supposed to do? it wasn't like it was a first time for him to have a lapful of anakin, but they were live in front of a couple of hundred people! "you aren't supposed to interrupt me when i'm working." he looks at the chat side-eyes to see that the chatroom has gone crazy in these couple of second since anakin has come in.

"but professor yoda-"

"anakin, stand up, please mate" he felt the blood rushing to his checks. oh, what an embarrassment.

anakin looks him in the eyes and suddenly he realised he shouldn't be doing this, so he stands up, looks at the camera and waves his hand. 

"sorry for interrupting you guys" he doesn't even look embarrassed, the bastard, just a little sheepish, with his youthful eyes and lips slightly open. his long hair was all over the place, he hasn't put them into a bun, probably forgot about it. his hoodie was all wrinkled, and he wasn't wearing any pants.

obi-wan realized he was staring for what was probably too long.

"well, you came in to tell me something, innit mate?" what was he so concerned about, anyway? it was only anakin being seen by his viewers. his viewers. and the abnormally high use of the chatroom a few moments ago.

"oh..." anakin shrugs "i'll tell you later, have fun" and he disappears behind the door, closing them behind himself.

obi-wan knows what he needs to say.

"okay, so, that was my roommate, anakin, and if anyone has anything to say, you're all welcome to do it and get a ban from my live streams for life" he hopes that the serious look in his eyes says it all. he will not take any chances of people talking illy of anakin.

_skowrioniara: i can ban every single one of y'all so watch you_

obi-wan took a deep breath.

"so, as i was saying..."

later, when he asked anakin what he wanted to tell him he said it was nothing. he got praised by professor yoda, one of the most respected professors in england, and his mentor. obi-wan told him that it wasn't "nothing" and that he was very proud of him. anakin's face did that weird thing, it twitched, and the most wonderful smile appeared. his eyes looked the kindest kind of blue.

later, at night, padmé send him a screenshot of an article.

_"britain's greatest video game streamer told his viewers where exactly they can show their comment about his friend"_

_obi-wan: it was kasia who told them that_

_obi-wan: i only told them they'll get banned_

_padmé: yeah i know_

_padmé: ahsoka send me the video_

Well, he was screwed.

*

They shouldn't have had any guests in the quarantine, but padmé was avilable so little lately, they couldn't miss the opportunity to see her. it has been two months since they last saw her in person, so excuse him and anakin. it wasn't even padme's fault, working for one of the most respected politicians in englad had it's tool. she had many things to do at all times, especially in times like this. but she got one day of freedom and immediately texted their group chat if she can come over. anakin got so excited, obi-wan just couldn't possibly say no. okay, he was a little whipped, but only a little, okay?

usually, he would cancel his stream, but padmé asked if she could possibly play the game with him. padmé wasn't one to have time to simply relax and play video games, so obi-wan though that could be a nice idea. anakin immediately got sulky, but got over it the moment padmé said she and obi-wan could make dinner later. they usually eat take-out, it was really rare for obi-wan to cook something, and anakin couldn't cook for shit, so.

he and padmé ended up in front of over two thousand audience, playing the witcher 3. well, padmé was playing and everyone was very amused.

"you're just going to make friends with every animal you meet?" asked obi-wan, looking at the screen.

"look, it's so cute, i wonder what i can do for him" he decided to read the chat and let her be.

_skowroniara: baba wie co robi, obi-wan_

"I have no idea what you just said" obi-wan murmurs.

_zabolumar: show us ur hot rommie_

"hot roommate, huh?" padmé sounds denferously amused.

"my roommate is unavailable." he says, defensive.

"oh come on, just text him, he'll want to say hello." obi-wan was about to surrender and say _fine_ , but then he noticed a new chat comment.

_skyguy98: i'm here_

_skyguy98: can i come in?_

padmé started laughing. of course, anakin was watching, he nearly always does, when he's not busy.

"yes, you can come in, mate" obi-wan signed. anakin on his own was bad enough, but with padmé, the two of them teamed up against him? he was scared for his own life. and reputation. well, mostly his reputation.

the next minute anakin was in his room, his big tee all wrinkled, sweatpants dirty and hair combed in a loose bun. they really should to the laundry.

"hello" he said, almost shy, which was really weird, but obi-wan didn't comment on it.

"come closer, innit it better mate?" he said when anakin stood again the back of his chair. he had two gaming chairs and he hoped anakin didn't mind standing. even if it made the stain on his sweatpants pop out, so it was clearly visible.

"you shouldn't let padmé befriend all the animals, she will never finish the gaming" anakin commented, and padmé threw a dirty look at him.

"it's not about the finishing, it's about playing" obi-wan was so tired. why was he so tired? it was like anakin's presence drained all of his energy.

"right, but finishing is nice" anakin just said.

well.

obi-wan didn't need to look at the chat, the look on padmé'es face said it all.

*

the last straw was three days later. obi-wan finally decided he needs a break. so, it was not a streaming day. he apologized to his audience, said he really needs one day to compose himself. the quarantine made him sick in the most unexpected ways. like, for explain, he was really horny. he couldn't deal with that. so the moment he woke up that day he jaked off. he wasn't thinking about anything in particular, really. he just imagined long, tanned legs tangled around his hips, loud noises of pleasure escaping imaginary-someone's lips. the usual.

in the afternoon he decided he could just play a video game. it was a different experience when he was doing it alone, in their living room, and on his fancy set with thousands of eyes watching him.

so, he was enjoying the afternoon when anakin prevented his relaxation. well, he didn't exactly prevent it, but obi-wan really didn't want to name it any different.

he was sat on the sofa, the playstation's controller in his hands, when anakin ran into the room and into his lap.

"anakin! what are you doing mate?!" he shouted, eyes still focused on the game.

"i downloaded tiktok and there was this challenge. you're supposed to get on the lap of your friend, meanwhile, he plays a video game." anakin said proudly, like he won something.

he was still in obi-wan's lap, but in a different way than usual. his legs were tangled around his hips, arms around his, and his face was in the crook of his neck. fuck it. obi-wan paused the game and looked anakin in the yes.

"you think you can just do that?" anakin's face immediately falls, "you think you can disturb me, on my day-off? Do you think you can just get on my lap, innit mate?" he wasn't really angry, but he wanted anakin to believe he was. his reactions were so amusing.

"i, uhh, i mean-" he swallowed, obi-wan's eyes on this throat."you usually go with, uhh, whatever i do, so-"

"so what?" he asked, just to be dramatic. he loved the look on anakin's face, so vulnerable.

"-so, uhh" anakin didn't have the words, when all his thoughts went blank the moment obi-wan's hands landed on his hips. fuck.

"don't you think you should make it up for me?" obi-wan's voice was suddenly so, oh so, low and sexy, anakin felt like he might cry. he couldn't find the words, so he just said:

"anything" and a second later obi-wan was kissing him. so. it went well.

they kissed for some time, anakin letting obi-wan do anything to him. just like that.

and then he remembered his phone, based on the wall, filming everything.

anakin told obi-wan that.

obi-wan screamed.

"i just wanted to film a tiktok, please, please, don't be mad." obi-wan was really mad. "you can be mad and still kissing me." obi-wan agreed.

so, it all started in the quarantine. obi-wan was really grateful for that.


End file.
